The Hogwarts Effect
by Knife Hand
Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

Little Whinging, Surry, was a conservative neighbourhood, and no street was a conservative as Privet Drive. If given the choice, the residents of Little Whinging would like to pretend that the last forty or so years never happened. No discovery of Prothean Archives on Mars, no First Contact War, no Alliance, no Alien Species, no Citadel and their Council.

Given that, an Alliance Marine walking down Privet Drive, even if he was in the more casual of the Alliance uniforms meant for daily wear around a spaceship, was a big talking point. Or would have been had anyone seen him. It was two pm, so almost all of the residents of Privet Drive were at work, and the Housewives at home were watching their favourite Soap Operas.

The Marine walked up to Number four and the door opened before he could knock or ring the bell.

"John." Petunia Dursley said as she opened the door, ushering him inside.

Vernon was at work and her toddler, Dudley, was asleep upstairs.

"Petunia." Lieutenant Commander John Shepard replied. "I got your Extranet message. What's the matter?"

"Lily's dead." Petunia replied. "They left her son with us, but I just… I can't John. I can't go through it again. I'm afraid I will turn bitter and hurt him."

John was Lily and Petunia's cousin, but the three of them had been close when they were children, John's mother Hannah often visiting the Evans Family when she and John were on Earth. Once John had spent eight months living with the Evans' when Hannah had been on a secret mission that even to this day he knew nothing about.

When Lily had gone to Hogwarts, Petunia had wanted to go too. She loved her sister and wanted to be there with her, but one of the Wizards had tried to Obliviate her to get her to stop making noise and had screwed it up, which is why Petunia had moved into Little Whinging's isolationist community. The damage from the botched Obliviation had been permeant and caused her to uncontrollably fear everything Magical.

"Alright." John said. "But I need to get authorisation, because I am being deployed soon on the Maltase. Can I use your Extranet Link?"

Petunia nodded, and showed John to the hidden Extranet terminal. When John Shepard left Little Whinging a half hour later, he was carrying little Harry.

* * *

"How's that, Aunty Tali?" Harry asked.

Harry was ten years old, and he was up to his elbows in the inner workings of the Normandy's Ezzo Core.

"That got it." Tali replied in the slightly odd cant of a Quarian. "The damn converter was being a Bosh'tet. We never had these problems with the original Normandy."

Harry pushed off against a strut and the wheeled trolley rolled out from small engineering tunnel. Tali had been monitoring the systems while Harry had been replacing the converter. Getting up from the trolley, Harry gave the Quarian a celebratory hug, only coming up to her waist.

Tali ran her two fingered and one thumb hand gently through Harry's hair. Harry had taken to the, then teenaged, Quarian when he had first met her eight years ago when she had first come aboard the original Normandy in the hunt for Saren. The sight of two year old Harry following Tali around engineering had been endearing to the crew. Tali's Omni-tool beeped and she stepped back from the hug as she checked it.

"Your father has called a meeting." Tali said. "He wants you to head up and look after your Sister."

"Ok, Aunty Tali." Harry replied.

He headed out of Engineering and to the elevator to take him up the seven decks to the top deck which had the Captain's Private Quarters to the aft and the Captain's Ready Room, which was John's working office and a space where the crew could bring any issues to him.

The door to the Captain's Private Quarters opened for Harry, given that he was Captain John Shepard's adopted son, and on his second step in he stopped as a small blue missile wrapped around his body.

"Harry!" Leanna said as she hugged her adoptive older brother. "Where were you?"

Leanna T'Soni Shepard was the Asari daughter of Capitan and Spectre John Shepard and his Asari wife, Liara T'Soni Shepard. She had just turned six and was absolutely dedicated to her big brother.

"I was helping Aunty Tali with the Ezzo Core." Harry replied. "What have you been up to, Smurf?"

"Mummy was reading with me, but then she had to go to the meeting with Daddy." Leanna replied. "Will you read with me?"

"Ok, go grab a book from your room." Harry replied.

Leanna bounced and clapped in joy as she ran off to her own small room while Harry moved over to the couch in the small living room. The Quarters was a small three bedroom apartment that had been specially designed for the Shepard family when this Normandy was built.

The original Normandy had served nobly for six years in the Alliance before the new Normandy had been built, to the specifications of John Shepard and his senior crew and Specialists, given the missions they had been going on and John's Spectre status. The design, some three times the size of the original, became a template for a new class of ships to be commissioned in the Alliance as well as Turian, Asari and Salarian Militaries.

The Normandy would still be unique as it had specialised Quarters for both Tali, providing sterilised conditions for her weakened Quarian immune system, and Urdont Wrex, providing the Krogan Warmaster with more room than regular quarters. The Original Normandy had not been scrapped though. It had been 'sold' to the Quarian fleet for one credit.

Leanna came running back out holding a book and settled down on the couch next to Harry, snuggling into his side.

"So… what is it today?" Harry asked. "Humm…'Searching for the Flotilla'. Aunty Tali gave you this one, didn't she?"

Leanna nodded against his side.

"Yep." She replied. "Mummy and I are reading 'Arloch's burning' that Uncle Wrex got me. Though Mummy reads it first to make sure it does not get too…. Krogan for me."

"Ok, Smurf." Harry replied.

"I like Smurfs." Leanna said musingly. "They're like little male Asari. Except Smurfette, she's a little Asari, but with hair. I like her hair."

* * *

Harry, Leanna and Tali were one of the Normandy's shuttles as they transferred across to the Quarian Vessel the Neema.

"Chief, we're being hailed." The pilot said.

"This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya Vas Normandy." Tali said over the comms. "Transferring to the Neema with Harry Shepard nar Normandy and Leanna Shepard nar Normandy."

"This is the Neema, you are cleared for docking." The Quarian on the radio confirmed.

"Confirmed, Neema." Tali replied. "As always, we will need to be met by a decontamination team."

Tali had some leave up as Chief Engineer of the Normandy, handing it over to Engineer Adams who was co-Chief Engineer and in charge of Engineering whenever Tali was on a ground mission. The Normandy was going on a covert mission and both John and Liara decided it was best that Harry and Leanna spend the time on the Migrant Fleet instead.

The Crew of the Normandy were always welcome on the Migrant Fleet after stopping a Cerberus Attack and promoting the rights of the Quarians with the Council and the greater Galaxy, through lauding their efforts and Tali's contribution to fighting Saren.

The shuttle docked, letting the trio off into the outer airlock before returning to the Normandy. Harry and Leanna were in full hardsuits, though lacking the combat protection that their parents wore, with clear visors. The decontamination team quickly entered and did their work before letting the trio into the Neema's interior.

One of the crew members welcomed them and showed them to their quarters for the visit, all three of them being quartered in the same rooms. A few minutes after they arrived there was a chime at the door.

"Tel'Herra." Tali greeted the Quarian woman at the door.

"Tali'Zorah." The woman replied. "Can we come in?"

Tali stepped back and Tel'Herra entered, followed by a young Quarian in an environmental bubble, rather than a Suit.

"Reli'Herra!" Leanna called.

"Leanna'Shepard. Harry'Shepard." The young Quarian replied, walking to roll the bubble over towards the two other children, putting her hands against the bubble when she stopped.

Harry and Leanna put their hands to the outside matching where Reli had her hands. Harry and Reli, being of similar age with the Quarian being slightly older, had been friends for years, with Leanna joining them as she got a bit older.

"How long are you going to be visiting this time, Tali'Zorah?" Tel'Herra asked.

"At least a month." Tali replied. "I love the Normandy, but it is good to be back with my own people."

"Oh good." Reli said, clapping in her bubble. "You'll be here when I get my first suit next week."

Harry blushed slightly at that declaration. Getting their first suit was a big right of passage for Quarians.

"Yah!" Leanna said, gleefully. "I call first hug."

Tali and Tel both looked on and chuckled at the antics of the children.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

A/N2: I have had some reviews about how the Wizarding World can be besides the ME Timeline. The Wizarding World is so isolated and ignorant of the Muggle World you can basically pick it up and put it down at any time from the early 1920's to a few hundred years in the future.

* * *

Harry and Leanna were uncomfortable but excited as they waited for Reli to be fitted with her first Environmental Suit. As per Quarian Law, they had spent the entire last week in their Hardsuits, just as they had every time they visited the Migrant Fleet, but their fascination with the Quarians and their friendship with Reli relegated the discomfort of the Hardsuits to a minor inconvenience. Leanna even seemed to enjoy the concentrated food paste that they ate through their Hardsuit's systems, as Quarian food was inedible to Humans and Asari. Harry figured that his sister would get over her enjoyment of the food paste before the end of their stay.

The airlock to the cleanroom where Reli had transferred from her bubble to her Environmental Suit opened and both Tel and Reli emerged, Tel holding her daughter's hand as they walked through the airlock. Leanna ran forward as soon as she saw Reli's small suit but, conscious of how monumental and terrifying this moment could be thanks to Tali's stories, she stopped short of the young Quarian and let the older girl initiate the hug. As soon as Leanna stepped back, Reli walked over and hugged Harry. Both Harry and Reli relishing in the feel of hugging their best and oldest friends.

Tel'Herra nar Rayya Vas Neema was Tali's best friend from childhood, despite being more than five years older than Tali, when the pair use to watch and occasionally act out scenes from 'Fleet and Flotilla'. Harry and Reli had met when Tali had returned to the Flotilla after her pilgrimage with her Gift, vital data on the Geth that the Normandy Crew had discovered. Then Tali had done the unthinkable and, instead of giving the Pilgrimage Gift to the Captain of the ship she wanted to serve on, she had presented it to the Admiralty Board and requested to be allowed to permanently serve on the Normandy under Captain Shepard Vas Normandy. The Admiralty Board had reluctantly agreed, after seeing how passionately Shepard had defended Tali's right to choose the ship she served on and how Quarian Law never stated it had to be a Quarian ship.

Kreel'Reehna, the Captain of the Neema, was impressed with Shepard's defence of one of 'his people' and had Tel's glowing recommendation of Tali that had him convinced before she showed to accept her to the Neema if she asked even if her Pilgrimage Gift was nothing special, though the Geth Data would have had every Captain in the Migrant Fleet, except Kar'Danna Vas Rayya, clamouring for Tali. No Quarian could serve as an adult on the ship they were born and grew up on, making Kar'Danna the only neutral party in the entire discussion.

It had been Kar'Danna that had suggested that the Board accept Tali's request as long as one of the Captains of the Migrant Fleet was willing to stand for Tali and allow her to stay on their vessel whenever she visited the Migrant Fleet, which Tali had expressed her intention to do whenever possible, with Shepard's support. Kreel'Reehna had volunteered himself and the Neema almost before Kar'Danna had finished making the suggestion.

"Are you three going to be ok?" Tali asked.

"Yes, Aunty Tali." Reli, Harry and Leanna said almost in unison.

"Ok." Tali replied. "I have to be going soon, so…"

"Aunty, can I give it to her now?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Tali replied with a smile in her voice.

Harry retrieved an item from behind a table out of Reli's view and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Reli asked, as she looked at the squat cylindrical item.

"It's Duct Tape." Harry replied, then added haistly. "And it is a gift. Is that ok, Tel'Herra. It's only a gift."

"My own Duct Tape?" Reli asked in awe.

"As long as it's a gift, that's fine." Tel replied.

Reli pulled Harry and Leanna into a group hug in her excitement. Tali chuckled before she left to take a look at the fluid recycling system that had been operating at less than peak efficiency. Even though she was technically a guest, no adult Quarian could afford to be idle on the Flotilla. It was not just part of their culture, it was an integral part of who they were. You all pulled together or you all died.

When the original Normandy, now renamed the Zorah in Tali's honour and to avoid confusion with the active Normandy that Tali served on, had been 'sold' to the Migrant Fleet one of the Alliance Engineers had accidently left a half-used roll of Duct Tape on the ship. The resourceful Quarians had quickly discovered the myriad uses of the Tape and had opened formal diplomatic overtures to the Alliance in order to trade for Duct Tape. While the Alliance would not make a formal treaty for the supply of Duct Tape, try getting that one past Parliament without being made a laughing stock, they did formally open Alliance Boarders to the Quarians, on Pilgrimage or not, with legal protection even though Humanity never saw the Quarians with the same stigma as the other Council races did.

What had resulted is a secondary economy between Humans and Quarians where the technically adept race could be paid for their work in Duct Tape rather than credits. In the last eighteen months, since the deal was made, sixty percent of Quarians on Pilgrimage were heading to Alliance Space, with the percentage still rising; Duct Tape production and sale had almost tripled and Alliance technology jumped forward by at least two decades thanks to Quarian genius and resourcefulness. No less than seven borderline Human Colonies that had been about to fail were now flourishing thanks to Quarian Pilgrims.

The trio went off to play in the supervised older children's area. Tel accompanied them as she was on rotation to watch over the older children's area today. A few of the other Quarian children were either jealous or in awe that Reli had her very own Duct Tape, but any tension was soon forgotten by Leanna's wide-eyed innocence and fascinated questions to the 'play' that some of the children were doing. 'Play' that on Earth would be considered part of an Advanced Engineering University Degree at the very least.

* * *

Tali, Harry and Leanna walked back onto the Normandy from the Quarian Shuttle that had transported them from the Neema, to be met by Shepard, Liara, Garrus and Wrex.

"Welcome back aboard." Shepard said.

"How was your stay, darling?" Liara asked.

"We had fun." Leanna replied. "Reli got her Environmental Suit. We prevented everyone starving. And I think Harry wants Reli as his girlfriend."

"Knock it off, Smurf." Harry shot back. "You only think that because I gave Reli Duct Tape as a First Suit present."

"Tali? Prevented everyone starving?" Shepard asked.

"There was an issue with the Hydroponics system, Shepard. We use two different substances to grow the food." Tali said, wringing her hands nervously. "One of them will kill all the plants without the other and the mixing valve was broken and we could not shut off the feeds."

Shepard and Liara were looking at Tali, making her nervous. Garrus looked amused and Wrex looked bored.

"All we did was erect a small Biotic Barrier inside one of the pipes at a viewing port to stop the flow while Tali and the others fixed the valve." Harry said. "Smurf, you can't just throw things out like that."

Leanna looked between Tali and Harry before she realised what her brother meant.

"Oh, Aunty Tali. I am so sorry." Leanna said, giving Tali a hug. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, little one." Tali replied, wrapping her arm around the little Asari while glaring at Shepard and Liara.

"Yeah, whatever." Wrex said. "Now the kids are back, all three of them, can we get on with… whatever."

"Watch it, you Bosh'tet." Tali warned. "Or I'll knock you down from a Quad to a Trio."

"Heh." Wrex laughed. "You got a Quad, Tali."

"Not yet." She shot back.

Wrex chuckled as he walked off. Tali, with one arm still around Leanna, put her other around Harry and they made their way to the elevator. Garrus just smirked at Shepard and Liara.

"Dismissed." Shepard said ruefully.

"Come on, honey." Liara said. "Let's go spend some time with the kids."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

"A Quarian, a Taurian, an Asari and a Krogan walk into a bar." Hannah Shepard joked as the group walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"The punchline to that would be amusing." John Shepard replied.

Hannah felt a tugging on the leg of her Jeans, and she looked down to see Leanna.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hannah asked.

"Oma, I'm an Asari too, so shouldn't it be two Asari?" Leanna asked.

"Oh, I know that, sweetie, but I was making a reference to some old Human Jokes." Hannah replied.

Leanna's forehead wrinkled as she thought hard about that for a moment.

"Ok, Oma." She said after a second. "I thought you might have forgotten."

With that, Leanna skipped off to her beloved big brother, slipping her hand into his as they walked through the pub. The group had been attracting attention mainly due to the number of Non-Humans amongst the group amongst a purely human crowd.

Harry had received a letter, forwarded through the Extranet, that invited him to attend Hogwarts. Knowing that his birth parents had attended the school, John could not deny Harry the chance to learn there, so he had set the Normandy on course for Earth and had called Hannah Shepard, who had been promoted to Admiral several years prior, to let her know that they were headed back and why.

The group walked out of the back of the pub to a walled courtyard. Hannah pulled a box with a wire attached probe.

"We can thank Miss Vas Normandy and a few of her friends for this." Hannah said.

Hannah put the probe to a section of brick that looked like the face of it had broken off and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly the bricks started to shift and formed into a portal into a street that looked like it was out of the eighteenth Centaury.

"Looks like the Dark Energy Modulated Oscillation Network works." Tali said.

"It needs a better name, I think." Liara said.

"I don't know." Wrex replied. "Little Tali's Demon has a good ring to it."

"Well, let me know if it ever needs calibration." Garrus joked.

"No one calibrates Reegar but me." Tali shot back before she could help herself.

"You called it Reegar?" John asked.

"Keelah." Tali said, covering her faceplate with her hands.

"Aunty Tali, why did you name it after that nice guy who keeps calling you 'Ma'am'?" Leanna asked.

"Come on, Smurf." Harry interrupted. "Let's go visit the bank and then we can go look at the bookstore."

"Oh… books." Leanna said excited. "Are they data-pads or paper ones?"

"Let's find out." Harry said as he led Leanna away from the group.

John and Liara followed their children, John's arm around Liara. Garrus and Wrex chuckled as they followed. Hannah approached Tali and put her arm around the Quarian, who was constantly repeating 'Keelah'.

"Come on, Tali." Hannah said in her mother's voice. "Tell me about this Reegar person."

The way Hannah talked to Tali reminded the Quarian of her long dead mother. The emotions that it stirred up, and the care in the older woman's voice made Tali start talking before she really thought about it.

"His name is Kal'Reegar. He's a Migrant Fleet Marine…" Tali began.

Hannah kept her comforting arm around the talking Quarian as they walked down Diagon Alley after the rest of the Normandy crew.

* * *

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching a recorded video message from Reli'Herra on his Omi-tool. He was listening to the message in the original Quarian, without the use of his translator. When the door opened, he paused the message, with Reli's head floating over his Omi-tool, and looked up to see a girl around his own age with busy brown hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the girl asked.

Harry simply nodded and finished listening to the end of Reli's message as the girl sat down. Once the message ended, Harry closed out of his Omni-tool.

"Hello." The Girl said. "My name is Hermione Granger. I see you know a Quarian. My parents have one on Pilgrimage working for them at their Dental Practice. She has repaired most of their Dental equipment and completely re-wrote their Operating System which made it five times faster."

"She's a friend." Harry replied. "My name is Harry Shepard nar Normandy of Clan Urdnot."

"That's how she introduced herself, except for the Clan thing. Nori'Tenos nar Helios." Hermione replied. "Mostly she just gets called Nori. So, why do you introduce yourself like a Quarian?"

"I was raised on a spaceship, called the Normandy." He replied. "My dad is the Captain; his Wife and XO is Asari. His Chief Engineer is Quarian, his Gunarry Officer and best friend is Taurian and his 'ground combat specialist' is a Krogan."

"Wait." Hermione said. "Normandy. Nori told me about a famous Quarian. Tali'something Von Normandy."

"Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy." Harry corrected. "Von is someone with a weak bladder. Aunty Tali help raise me. She did her Pilgimage under my dad and then decided to stay on as his Chief."

"Was she that Quarian in the message?" Hermione asked.

"No. That was Reli'Herra nar Neema." He replied. "She's not much older than us. Only got her first Environmental Suit a few months ago."

They spent the rest of the train trip discussing Quarian culture.

* * *

"We all set, Lieutenant?" Hannah Shepard asked.

"All set, Admiral." The Alliance Marine Lieutenant replied. "An entire Platoon is ready."

"Lieutenant, begin the operation." Admiral Shepard ordered.

Twenty-six minutes later the entire Ministry of Magic had been secured by the Alliance Marines and the Wizengamont, which had been in session, had been detained in Wizengamont Chambers. Hannah Shepard entered the Wizengamont Chambers with the Lieutenant and two Troopers as body guards.

"How dare you." One of the members of the Wizengamont declared and shot a spell at Hannah.

One of the Privates stepped in front of Hannah and the spell dissipated over the Private's Shield without effect. The other Private raised his Assault Rifle at the offending Member.

"Stand down." Hannah ordered to the Marines before turning back to the Wizengamont Members. "That was very stupid. Now, let us get this show on the road."

"You are in violation of the Statute of Secrecy." The Minister of Magic shouted.

"How moronic are you?" Hannah asked. "Firstly, we are not under your authority or subject to the Statute. Secondly, the Statute is in violation the founding principles of the Wizengamont. Thirdly, we have always known about existence of the Magical World. We just let you have your delusions."

There was dead silence in the chambers for two whole minutes.

"What do you want then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Restore full equality to all Magicals, regardless of supposed Blood Status." Hannah informed them. "Drop all the Blood Status restrictions on jobs. Allow any Magical to freely leave the Magical World without any attempt to change their memories. And for God's sake, no more attempts to Obliviate Muggles. Let us deal with it. We're better at it and sick of having our people Obliviating your Obliviators."

"Why now?" Dumbledore insisted. "If you always knew about our world, what's changed to prompt this?"

"My grandbaby's heading to Hogwarts." Admiral Shepard declared. "He will be treated as an equal or I will personally shit-kick every single one you down one side of the deck and up the other. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Every member of the Wizengamont replied, instinctively reacting to her command voice.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked through the crowd on the train platform at Hogsmeade Station, heading towards the hairy man who towered over the students calling out for First Years. Hermione was slightly intimidated by the big man, but compared to Wrex when he was drunk the man, introduced as Hagrid, was not that intimidating to Harry. Hell Tali, when she was going off at a stubborn piece of equipment, was more intimidating.

They were led down to a series of boats that floated out across the lake. The view of the castle with the windows lit up and was probably the third most spectacular view Harry had seen while on a planet. Nothing terrestrial could compare to some of the stellar phenomenon, such as the Citadel sitting in the middle of the Widow Nebula or the sight of the entire Migrant Fleet floating through space.

On the far end of the lake, the students were escorted up a long set of stairs, which most of them struggled significantly with. While the students, except Harry and a red haired girl, were recovering their breath they were introduced to Professor McGonagall who gave them a rundown of the four Houses and then left them to get themselves together.

"So, you're the one who brought the freaks into Diagon Alley." A snide voice came from behind Harry. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry turned and saw a scrawny bleached blond flanked by two larger boys, who were all about as intimidating as an a non-Biotic Volus with a malfunctioning environmental suit.

"I am Harry Shepard nar Normandy of Clan Urdnot." Harry replied. "And those 'freaks' are my crew and family."

"Do you know who I am?" The Blond said, stepping forward.

Taking the move as a threat, Harry did as his family had taught him. Firstly, he threw up a Biotic Barrier between the confrontation and the rest of the students. The Barrier was weak, it would not hold up to any gunfire or serious Biotic attacks, but it was good progress for an eleven year old and would separate the conflict from the innocents.

The second thing Harry did was activate his Defence Drone. He had gotten the program for it from Tail and it was designed to learn patterns the more specific actions were used. Harry's drone was simply set to mildly shock the two bookends whenever they approached him. Leanna had always wanted pets but they were not allowed onboard spaceships, so she named Harry's Defence Drone 'Puppy' and later, when she got one, her own was dubbed 'Kitty'. The two boys were too dumb to realise how it was set and were getting shocked ever second or so.

For the Blond boy himself, Harry stepped in and gave him a headbutt, Krogan style. Nothing said 'Don't fuck with me' like a Krogan Headbutt. It was an almost perfect Krogan Headbutt, just the way Wrex had taught him, and the Blond went sprawling onto the ground. Harry walked forward and knelt down in front of the prone Blond.

"I don't particularly care who you are." Harry said. "But there's two things you should know. Firstly, no one insults my family. Entire Planetary Governments have learnt that one the hard way. Secondly, I was not born Harry Shepard. Captain John Shepard adopted me as a baby, but you may have heard my real name. I was Harry Potter. Whatever you think or have heard about Harry Potter, be clear that Harry Shepard nar Normandy of Clan Urdnot is significantly more dangerous."

"Mister Shepard, can you please let Mister Malfoy up and release your classmates." Professor McGonagall said from the door to the Great Hall.

Harry stepped back and dropped the Biotic Barrier.

"Puppy, heel." He ordered and his Defence Drone stopped shocking the two boys and moved to Harrys shoulder, bobbing up and down slightly like a happy puppy.

"Wait until my father hears about this." Malfoy said.

"Wow, daddy's boy much, you little Pyjak." Harry said. "Does he tuck you in at night too? Bosh'tet."

An embarrassed blush washed over Malfoy's face as the rest of the class, except his two book ends, laughed. Harry led the students into the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall. Hermione was walking just behind and to his right while Puppy floated just over his left shoulder.

The Sorting proceeded quickly but Harry only absently paid attention. The redhead girl who had not been exhausted by the climb of the stairs went into Hufflepuff. The Blond and his bookends went into Slytherin. Hermione sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head for quite a while before being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Harry Shepard." Professor McGonagall called out.

Harry walked up and the Hat was placed on his head.

"Interesting." The Hat said in his mind. "The sense of duty of a Quarian, the discipline of a Turian, the aggression of a Krogan, the curiosity of an Asari and the adaptability of a Human."

"Of course." Harry replied silently. "They are my family."

"Well, I can firmly say the only House you aren't suited to is Slytherin." The Hat replied. "It's not that you can't be ambitious or cunning, but it is not what drives you. You are brave, smart and hardworking, so you would be suited for any of the other Houses."

"So… If I am suited to the other three, how do we choose?" Harry asked.

"It is which suits you most." The Hat replied. "An in this case, I think the answer is based in one of your father's sayings. 'An N7 can be a lot of things. Brave, aggressive, calm, technical or biotic. But the one thing an N7 can't be is stupid. You can accept a stupid soldier, but not a stupid N7'. Despite not having the formal training, in your heart you are an N7, so the only choice is…"

"Ravenclaw." The Hat called out through the Hall.

* * *

"The two troopers who were holding the entranceway become the Rearguard as the extraction force bring the VIP's to the extraction point." Tali said.

Tali and John Shepard were the only ones standing around the holographic table in the Normandy's briefing room, with the holograph showing the proposed mission area.

"Estimated Mission Time, from touchdown to extraction, is estimated at one hour and ten minutes." Tali continued. "I am ready to brief the extraction team as soon as you give the word, Captain."

"What extraction?" Liara asked from the door, looking at the display. "Is that Hogwarts, John?"

"Captain?" Tali said, an angry tone to her voice. "You said this was a sanctioned mission."

"Liara, shut up." John snapped. "Tali, finalise your report."

"It's all in there." Tali growled, throwing a data-slate onto the holographic table, disrupting the image. "I don't like having my time wasted, Captain. I have not slept for the last three days to get this plan and my gear ready. I thought you trusted me to get it done, not to make me look like a complete Bosh'tet."

"Tali, this was not designed to make you look like a fool or waste your time." John said. "Liara was not in the loop on this issue. There are seven children of Alliance Military or Government Officials who are attending Hogwarts, including Harry. Your plan is to be the emergency extraction plan should the Alliance need to get them out for any reason, ready to go at a moment's notice."

"So, I'm not going to lead the team?" Tali asked. "But you said I would."

"One of the first things they teach you in Officer Training School, and beat into you in N7 Training, is always plan any Op as if you were going to personally lead it doing the most dangerous tasks. That way you plan to have the mission completed with the highest chance of everyone getting out alive." John explained. "I'm sorry that you feel I deceived you, but this was something I was confident you could do well, which you did, and Alliance Command agreed with me. Alliance Command knows this is your plan and are willing to accept it without revision. And Harry's life may depend on this plan, so I could not think of a better person to plan it."

Tali semi-stormed out of the briefing room, still upset that it had not been a mission she was going to lead but still somewhat proud that Shepard trusted her enough to plan a contingency to get their Harry out if things went bad. One the door closed behind Tali, John rounded on Liara.

"What the hell was that?" John demanded.

"Well…" Liara began.

"Stop." He interrupted. "I love you, you know that, but that was unprofessional and a security breach. You are never, I repeat never, to enter the briefing room while it is in use unless you are invited to said briefing, XO or no. You potentially compromised not only our working relationship with Tali but also the plan to keep our son safe. No one, outside of Tali, myself and Alliance Command, was to know that a plan like that even existed."

"I'm sorry." Liara said in a small voice, sounding much more like the young archaeologist he had met years ago than the confident XO and wife he had come to know and love.

"Just think in future." John said. "And give it a day or two and then go apologise to Tali."

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the steps up to Astronomy Tower, playing with the settings on their Omni-Tools as they waited for the Astronomy class to start. It was almost the end of October, two months into class and a few days short of Halloween. Harry was just generally playing with his settings while Hermione was working on the programming of her defence drone. Harry had given her the base coding for the drone that he had gotten from Tali, allowing Hermione to set it up in her own way, which Hermione had named Athena.

Ever since the start of the year, and Harry's public use of his Omni-Tool, all of the Muggleborn and Muggle-raised began openly using their own Omni-Tools. Most of the teachers had reluctantly accepted the use of Omni-Tool in classes, as they can record the lecture, helped by the coerced edict by the Wizengamont to prevent prejudice against muggleborns and half-bloods. Snape had, naturally, not been accepting and had, on several occasions, cast spells at Puppy, all of which had harmlessly passed through the holographic drone, but the recordings of the events from Puppy itself, which Harry had taken to Professor Flitwick as his Head of House, had put Professor Snape under the intense scrutiny of the other three Heads of House.

Professor Sinistra arrived and escorted them up into the tower-top observation platform. Once the hatch door was closed, the sky was magnificent as the tower was isolated from any light pollution from the rest of the Castle. The Professor cast a Lumos and conjured a blackboard in order to give the brief beginning lecture.

"First off, homework." Professor Sinistra said.

Everyone walked up and handed her a single piece of parchment. Harry however, handed her half a dozen sheets.

"Mister Shepard, you were asked for a map of the inhabited Solar System." Professor Sinistra said.

"Yes, well I restricted it to the most important systems. Earth, Thessia, Palavan, Tuchunca and Rannoch, before and after the Morning War." Harry replied.

"Umm… okay." Professor Sinistra said confused.

"Professor, if I may." Hermione said, getting a nod from the Professor. "Thessia is the Homeworld of the Asari, Palavan is the Homeworld of the Turians, Tuchunca is the Homeworld of the Krogan and Rannoch is the Homeworld of the Quarians, and their AI, the Geth."

"Right, those races that the Muggles in the Alliance made contact with." Professor Sinistra mused. "Well, today we will be talking about the theoretical 'tenth planet' theory. The motion of the planets indicates that there is a gravitational force out beyond Pluto, one that has yet to be discovered."

"That would be the Mass Effect Relay." Harry replied. "I can give you all the details of the Relay if you want."

Abandoning the lesson, Professor Sinistra turned off the Lumos spell.

"Find and sketch three of the Zodiac Constellations." Professor Sinistra ordered and made a mental not to read up on the Astronomical advances of the Muggle World, maybe even see if she could access that 'Extra-nit' thing they have.

* * *

"Captain, the new intake is coming aboard." Tali said, still a little cold towards John and Liara over the Extraction Plan issue but keeping her voice quiet as Leanna was having a nap.

"Thank you, Tali, we'll be there in a moment." John replied.

Tali turned and left the Captain's quarters.

"What we have in this intake?" Liara asked.

"Five N7's and six N7 Recruits, one a human Spectre candidate. Six Asari Commandos. Nine Turian Special Forces, four Krogan Battle Masters and fifteen Quarian Fleet Marines. Including one called Kal'Reegar." Shepard replied.

Since Shepard had become a Spectre, there had been three more Human Spectres. The second was a former member of the Normandy crew who had left for N7 training and had later been selected as a Spectre. Since then it had been a requirement for Human Spectre Candidates to undergo and pass N7 training.

The Normandy had also become one of the main platforms to cross train elite Special Forces from the major races with their counterparts. The contingents being sent are on the Normandy for six months and then rotated back home to either help spread the skills learnt or to fill niche roles.

John and Liara went down in the elevator to the troop deck, which was connected to the shuttle bay by a ramp. Just off the elevator they were met by Tali, Wrex and Garrus.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy. I am Captain Shepard, and these are my senior trainers. You will become familiar with them and myself over the next six months. There is also a permeant Alliance Marine contingent aboard that will provide backup on any missions, where they are required. You are here as much to teach as to learn." John announced. "For the Humans, Turians and Asari, my Executive Officer Liara T'Soni Shepard will show you to your Quarters. Krogan report to Wrex for bunk assignments. Quarians, Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy will show you to special sterilised quarters."

The new intake broke up and Tali was standing at the back of the Normandy contingent, until she heard one of the Quarian Intake approach.

"Ma'am." A familiar voice was heard. "It's a pleasure to be aboard."

"Kal'Reegar." Tali exclaimed. "I did not know you would be here."

"I was told I was specifically requested, Ma'am." Kal replied.

"I don't have any say on who is in the intake, but I am very glad you are here." Tali said.

"So am I, Ma'am." Kal nodded. "I was slated to be part of the diplomatic security detail for the Embassy Staff that are arriving tomorrow before I was selected for this."

"Yes, it will be good for the Fleet to have an Embassy on the Citadel again." Tali confirmed. "Gather the others and I will show you to the sterile area."

Kal began to turn away when Tali spoke up again.

"My personal room is ultra-clean room environment, clean enough to go without suits for a shot period." Tali began. "Um… you are welcome to visit any time."

For a moment Tali was glad her mask hid the blush.

"Of course, Ma'am." Kal replied, with a slight smile in his voice.

"And Kal, in my quarters or when we are alone, it's Tali." She countered.

"Of course… Tali." Kal said before returning to the other Fleet Marines.

* * *

The Council Chambers were packed and buzzing with excitement as the Quarian delegation approached the podium. Across the gap stood the four members of the Citadel Council, Human, Asari, Turian and Salarian. The senior crew of the Normandy stood off to the side, Tali seeming to radiate joy with Kal'Reegar standing by her side. Bringing Kal on board had settled the remaining anger that Tali had with Shepard and Liara.

"It has been a long time since the Quarians last had a formal Embassy on the Citadel." The Asari Councillor said. "Given the trials your people have endured and the efforts of both specific individuals and your entire race have made to make the Galaxy safer and better place to live, it is my great pleasure to welcome the Quarian Embassy back to the Citadel and you have our apologies for the mistreatment you have suffered."

"We are honoured to return to the Citadel and the greater Galactic Community." The Quarian Ambassador said. "We hope to re-establish meaningful relationships with all races, as we already have with the Humans."

"We thank you and welcome you with open arms." The female Human Councillor said.

Her name was Sarah McKinnon and she had replaced Donald Udina six years previously when Udina had been diagnosed with a brain tumour.

"It is also my distinct pleasure to make the following announcement." Sarah continued. "Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, please step forward."

Tali took a look around and got an encouraging nod from Shepard and a subtle 'come here' gesture from the Quarian Ambassador. Not having felt this nervous since she was on her Pilgrimage, Tali stepped forward onto the podium next to the Quarian Ambassador.

"Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy." Sarah announced. "You have show intense determination and sense of duty. You have demonstrated exceptional skill in both on and off the battle field, including risking your life under Spectre Shepard to save this very Council from the Rogue Spectre Saren years ago. Being invited to become the first Spectre for your race is both a great honour and a great responsibility. Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, do you accept?"

Tali stood stunned for a moment. A Spectre? Her? Keelah, what just happened? Oh, wait, they are waiting for a response. What was the question? Oh yeah, did she accept becoming a Spectre. She glanced over at the Normandy crew. Shepard was smiling. Liara seemed stunned. Garrus was impress. Wrex was amused. Kal'Reegar was proud, she could tell from his bearing.

"It will be an Honour, Councillor. Yes, I accept." Tali replied.

"Congratulations. This is a momentous day for both yourself and the entire Quarian Race." Sarah said.

Tali walked back over to the Normandy crew.

"Keelah." She half whispered.

"Welcome to the club." John said.

"Congratulations, Ma'am." Kal added.

TBC…

A/N: I did not name the 'former Normandy Crewmember' who became the 'Second Human Spectre' as it can be Kaiden or Ash depending on who you saved on Vermire in your playthrough.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

Harry Shepard was happy as he read his father's report of how Aunty Tali had been made the first Quarian Spectre, but he was also a bit depressed. It was Halloween evening and he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Hermione and a few other First Year Ravenclaws that he was more acquainted with than actually friends with.

The reason he was depressed was that back on the Normandy, every Halloween his father would turn over command of the Normandy to the Executive Officer either Presley, in the early years before the man had gotten promoted and his own ship, or Liara. Even Leanna had been watched by the crew on Halloween so she would not interrupt the father son time. It was the one day of the year her beloved older brother would not pay attention to her or play with her.

Unless something galaxy shakingly urgent came up, John Shepard was unavailable on Halloween so he could help his son mourn the death of his birth parents. In ten years, it had only happened once that John Shepard had been called away, when Harry was nine. The enemy had not been pleased with the overwhelming violence of the response, even more so than usual, and the mission, which had been projected to last eight hours was over in under two. Even the idiot Alliance administrator who had insisted the matter was so urgent had not been pleased when a trio had shown up to express their displeasure on behalf of their boss. Wrex had shown why Krogan are considered juggernauts of destruction; Garrus had proven why Turians are considered 'pound for pound' the greatest fighting force in the Galaxy, as Joker once put it; but it was Tali who had broken the man.

She had not raised her voice or laid a hand on him. She had not even sworn at him, but the quite and calmly delivered threat to make his life a living hell and the detailed steps on how she planned to turn everything electronic he owned, from his hovercar all the way down to his toothbrush into instruments of ongoing agony for him had left him trembling and unable to sleep for months. In the end the man had resigned from the Alliance and went to live in a personally built, technology free shack in the Montana Badlands. No one messed with Harry Shepard and escaped Tali's wrath, especially if they interrupted his Halloween mourning.

At least Harry was able to read his father's words, which did not just convey news but the same comfort that had always permeated the father son Halloween days spent secluded in their cabin.

"You ok, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about my birth parents." Harry replied.

"Oh Keelah." Hermione exclaimed, unconsciously copying her parent's Quarian assistant, Nori, who had treated the intelligent, if slightly socially awkward, girl like a little sister. "I am so sorry Harry. I didn't think."

"It's ok, Hermione." Harry replied.

He was about to say something more when the doors were thrown open and Professor Quirrel entered at a stumbling run.

"Troll!" The Professor exclaimed, his usual stutter nowhere to be found. "Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know."

With that Professor Quirrel fell forward and almost everyone started to panic. Around the Hall three Omni-tools were opened, including Harry's, and quick messages were sent. All the students were ordered back to their common rooms by the Headmaster. As Harry and Hermione joined the other Ravenclaws moving through the halls, they summoned Puppy and Athena for protection.

* * *

Admiral Hannah Shepard was sitting in her office in London when the first Extranet message came in. Technically she should have gone home hours ago, but dealing with the corruption and gross stupidity that was the Ministry of Magic had her in the office long after normal working hours. A few seconds after the first message came through, her computer beeped again indicating a second. The first was from Harry, indicating that there was a threat at Hogwarts in the form of a Troll. The second was from the daughter of a Government Official who was also attending Hogwarts which confirmed the information, and had been re-routed to Hannah due to her role dealing with the Magicals.

"Sally, get in here!" Hannah called.

A few seconds later her aid, a Lieutenant Sally Jenkins, ran into the office.

"Admiral?" Sally inquired.

"Hogwarts is under attack." Hannah informed her aid. "Single tough attacker."

"Shall we instigate Operation Keelah Selai?" Sally asked, referring to the evacuation protocol.

"No." Hannah replied. "Activate Operation Bug Hunt."

"Yes Admiral." Sally replied.

* * *

"ETA, two minutes." The pilot informed over the intercom.

"Right, everyone." Johansson said. "We're heading for Hogwarts."

"I thought that place was a myth, Boss." Thomas replied.

"Nope." Johansson replied. "This order comes directly from Admiral Shepard. Her grandson just started there."

"Got any idea on the target?" Smith said.

"Word is it's a Troll." Johansson replied. "That's all we know right now, but we have seven potential sources of information inside. Priority is neutralisation of the threat and protection of all inhabitants."

The other eleven soldiers simply nodded. They were Special Forces, one of the best. Johansson, the team leader, was N7 and the rest were a mix of N6 and N5.

The shuttle landed and the team cleanly disembarked and moved across the lawn to the main doors, which opened at their approach.

"I'm afraid we have a slight situation and are unable to entertain guests at the moment." Professor McGonagall said to the armed soldiers.

"Admiral Shepard sent us to assist with the Troll." Johansson said, moving the team past the Professor without waiting for a response. "Jones, get a location on the Assets, ensure they are safe. Mori, take point. Find us that Troll."

"Our initial report was it was in the Dungeon but we have ruled that out." McGonagall informed the soldiers.

"Right. Alpha Team, sweep ground floor. Bravo, sweep first floor. Let's move people." Johansson ordered.

The twelve trooper squad spit into teams of six and began their sweeps.

Bravo Team had finished their sweep of the first floor and moved up to the second. Alpha had taken slightly longer on the ground floor as they had been checking and securing entry points, but were now moving up to the third floor.

Bravo Team moved down the corridor and Mori held up an arm calling them to a halt. With a few quick gestures, Mori directed them to a side corridor. Down the corridor was the Troll.

"Alpha Lead, Bravo Lead." Smith said into the comms. "Target sighted. Pulsing co-ordinates."

"Confirmed Bravo Lead." Johansson replied. "Engage as possible."

"Engage." Smith ordered.

Mori set up with his Sniper Rifle and fired a shot at the Troll, which did less damage than it should. Hansen popped an Assault drone right next to the Troll and pulled out his submachinegun while the rest of the team opened up with their Assault Rifles except for Tomkins who opened up with her shotgun. The Mass Effect rounds were doing consistent damage but less than they should be doing and it was enraging the Troll, which started to charge. Hansen, who was much closer than the rest of the team, rolled out of the way as the Troll passed. Tomkins braced and did a biotic charge, hitting the Troll head on and not only stopping the Troll's charge in its tracks but throwing the Troll back a few feet. A sniper round and two shotgun rounds to the face finished off the Troll.

A few moments later both Alpha Team and the Hogwarts Professors rounded the corner to find the corpse of the Troll and Bravo Team looking over Tomkins who has injured herself in the Biotic Charge from the toughness of the Troll's skin.

Johansson surveyed the scene before turning to Jones.

"Get on the uplink. Inform Admiral Shepard mission complete. Target destroyed and all assets safe." Johansson ordered.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

"Joker, bring us about. Target the one on the right." John Shepard ordered.

Liara turned to one of the comms tech, a Samantha Traynor. Traynor had been part of the fit-out crew for the new Normandy and had elected to stay on board when it was commissioned.

"What's the status of the boarding party?" Liara asked.

"Theirs or ours?" Traynor asked.

"Don't worry about us." Wrex said over the comms. "We're having fun. He He He."

Wrex and his four Krogan Battle Masters were on one of the pirate ships that were attacking the Normandy.

"We have five Quarian Marines and two Asari Commandos guarding The Loft. We have a squad of Alliance Marines protecting Command Desk. The other ten Quarian Marines are in Engineering under Tali's command. The rest of our forces are containing the boarders on Troop Deck." Traynor informed.

A shudder ran through the Normandy. It looked like the nanite enhanced Ablative Armour that Tali and Adams had come up with was holding for now.

"Is The Loft primed?" Liara asked.

"Yes. Primed and ready." Traynor confirmed.

The Loft was the name for the apartment up on the top deck for the Shepard family. It was the most armoured section of the entire ship and was also a massive life boat that, if ejected, was programmed to head back to Earth. Leanna was safe up in The Loft.

"We got the last ship." Joker reported. "Except the one Wrex is having fun tearing to pieces."

"Let's end this." Shepard ordered. "All forces on Troop desk, set armour to full recycle. Gas Troop Deck in ten seconds. Move in under the cover of the gas and take down any who are still standing."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the Hogwarts Express to take them home for the holidays when Hermione's Omni-tool beeped.

"My parents said yes." Hermione said. "You and your family are all welcome on Christmas Day. Those who can make it."

"That is good news." Harry replied.

Most of the students, except the few who were staying at Hogwarts over the holiday, were getting up and moving out of the Great Hall. Hermione rose and Harry followed, but when they got out on the massive front lawn, while everyone else was making their way to the carriages, Harry waited by the doors.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Harry replied as a deep thumping noise began to rise, felt mostly in the chest. "Here comes my ride."

The Alliance Shuttle came in from over the Forbidden Forest and touched down on lawn away from the carriages. As soon as it landed, two Alliance Marines jumped out to take up defensive positions as Harry rushed for the door. Once he was aboard, the two Marines backed into the shuttle and the door closed as Harry took his seat and buckled in.

"Hello Oma." Harry said, greeting Hannah Shepard.

Hannah nodded to Harry as the engines powered up and the noise raised with it. Harry looked out the window to see most of the other Students staring at the shuttle in shock. Hermione seemed to be rolling her eyes at him. The shuttle lifted off and began a steady ascent into orbit, the noise dying away significantly once they were airborne.

"Is the Normandy back in orbit?" Harry asked.

"No. But we do have a rendezvous to make." Hannah replied with a muted smile.

The shuttle exited the atmosphere and Harry looked around and his eyes instantly locked onto a ship in high orbit.

"That's the Neema!" he declared.

"Yep." Hannah confirmed. "They are delivering a package from the Citadel before returning to the Migrant Fleet, at my behest."

The shuttle docked with the Neema and three figures entered the airlock, which cycled through.

"Big Brother!" Leanna said, shooting towards Harry in her hardsuit.

"Uff." Harry grunted as his little sister barrelled into him.

After a second to recover his balance he looked up and saw the other two who had been in the airlock.

"Tel'Herra. Reli'Herra." Harry greeted.

"Harry'Shepard." Reli said with barely concealed excitement in her voice.

"Admiral Shepard." Tel greeted. "I trust you are well."

"Indeed, Tel'Herra." Hannah replied. "I assure you, I will treat Reli as my own, just like Harry and Leanna."

Tel nodded and started to turn back towards the Airlock while Reli stood nervously inside the shuttle.

"Reli, you are coming with us?" Harry asked.

"Um… yeah… I… Oh Keelah." Reli said.

"I have invited Reli to spend the next few weeks with us, while you are home from School." Hannah explained. "Unfortunately, the Normandy is on a… mission at the moment and I thought it would do you good to have some more company and Reli good to explore Human Culture a little."

Tel said her goodbyes and the airlock closed behind her, allowing the shuttle to undock from the Neema.

"Daddy and Mummy are going to Omega." Leanna supplied helpfully. "Something about Aria and a reminder that daddy's rule beats her rule."

"That pirate woman." Hannah muttered. "Sometimes I think she pisses off John on purpose so he will go put her in her place. I think she likes it."

The three youngsters sat down and chatted before Harry remembered something.

"Oma, will Reli be able to come over to Hermione's place on Christmas day? I know Hermione said we had permission but I thought it would just be you and me." Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Harry dear." Hannah replied. "I have already spoken to Miss Granger's parents. They are aware both Leanna and Reli will be joining us for Christmas Day. Mister Granger mentioned that their Quarian Assistant, Nori'Tenos nar Hellos, will be joining us as well. They assured me that they have appropriate food and facilities for Reli."

"This is going to be so much fun." Harry exclaimed.

Finally getting over her nervousness of her first time off the Neema, Reli did what she had wanted to do since she had stepped into the Airlock. She hugged Harry. After a few seconds she stepped back from the hug and cocked her head to the side.

"So Harry." She began with false sweetness in her voice. "Who is this Hermione?"

"Reli!" Harry groaned, gaining a giggle from both Reli and Leanna.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Hogwarts Effect

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific. Mass Effect 1 I suppose.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Harry Potter is not raised by his Aunt, instead he is raised by his Mother's Cousin and his friends on a little ship called the Normandy. Harry Potter Mass Effect Crossover

A/N: This Fic ignores the Storylines of Mass Effect 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love the games, but Harry is raised by the crew of the original SSV Normandy SR1, so no Collectors and no Reaper invasion… at least not on the timeframe of the Games.

* * *

Hannah Shepard's cabin in the Canadian Rockies was warm thanks to the roaring fireplace in the main living room and the hypocaust underfloor heating system styled after the Roman model. The log walls and rustic style furniture gave it a 'frontier' and 'primitive' feel, but the cabin was well constructed with no drafts and housed some of the most advanced technology for hundreds of kilometres in any direction, which included two major towns and a Canadian Military Base. In Hannah's office there was the latest computer system and a full communication suite and the barn out the back held a personal shuttle. There was also a hardened bunker under the cabin that could withstand a Nuke or a Kinetic strike Kill (a solid 1kg rod that is dropped from orbit with similar kind force as a Nuke).

It was three in the morning and everything was quiet when the creaking of the door to his room opening woke Harry. Opening his eyes, he saw the silhouette in the doorway which he immediately recognised.

"What's up, Smurf?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Can I sleep with you?" Leanna replied.

With a nod, Harry pulled back the covers. Leanna walked in, clutching her stuffed unicorn in her left hand and the pint sized plastic Valkyrie Assault Rifle in her right. While their dad had gotten Leanna the unicorn, no one knew who gave her the plastic Rifle, though Garrus and Wrex were the prime suspects.

With a very deliberate move, Leanna moved over to the bedside table and placed her rifle down, stock end to the floor, and leaned it up against the bedside table. She had seen their dad do that action many times after returning from a mission. After this, Leanna crawled into Harry's bed and snuggled into the side of her beloved brother.

"I missed you." Leanna said sleepily.

"Me too, Smurf." Harry replied before he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Aria awoke to the sound of her door closing. That should not be happening with her Guards, security systems and such. It had only happened twice before.

"Lights!" she shouted as she jumped from the bed and took a defensive fighting stance.

Seeing who was in her room she relaxed. At least it wasn't that damn Salarian who was a chatterbox, even by Salarian standards.

"Shepard." She said. "The little wifey and your pet Quarian."

Liara glared at the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen while Tali's stance was aggressive.

"So… to what do I owe this visit?" Aria asked arrogantly.

Shepard was a boy scout and she kind of enjoyed the last time he had decided that she needed some punishment. Not that she would ever admit it.

"The Normandy was attacked by Pirates." Sheppard replied. "Pirates based on Omega."

"So?" Aria said nonchalantly. "Why does this concern me?"

"You mean besides nothing happens on Omega without your knowledge?" Shepard asked. "Maybe because I am supposed to be spending time with my son who has just come back from boarding school but instead, I am dealing with the fallout of the attack."

Be with his son… oh shit. He was here instead of with Harry. This was bad. This was not going to sitting gingerly for a few days, the fun kind of punishment; this would be prosthetic limb replacement or body bag kind of punishment.

Everyone knew two things about Shepard. One, he was probably the toughest soldier in the Galaxy, Krogan included. Two, he would do anything for his two kids. The few who had threatened Harry or Leanna were swiftly and brutally dealt with and their fate used as a very effective deterrent for anyone else ever trying it again.

Fuck, that explains the Quarian being here too because she was way too overprotective of Harry. That story about Tali tearing apart an entire space station just to kick a guy in the nuts because he had insulted Harry was almost certainly untrue, but even the stories Aria could verify relating to Tali were scary when it related to Harry.

"I did not order it." Aria said quickly. "I don't know who did it, but I will find out."

"You better." Tali threatened.

The Normandy trio walked out of her quarters. After a second to gather herself, Aria walked to the com unit on the wall.

"Bray!" she ordered.

"Yes Aria?" Bray replied.

"There was an attack on the Normandy. From here. Find out everything about it." Aria ordered. "And rotate my guards then kill the current lot."

* * *

Harry and Leanna came down for breakfast together. Leanna had left her unicorn and toy rifle in Harry's room as they were her night time security blankets.

Hannah was already down in the kitchen when they arrived, looking over a data slate as she sipped her coffee.

"Good morning." Hannah said.

"Morning Oma." Leanna said, running up to sit in Hannah's lap and giving her a Hug.

"Harry." A quiet voice said from beside him.

"Morning Reli." Harry replied. "How did you sleep?"

"I… um… well… fine." Reli replied. "There were some temperature fluctuations, but I don't think it was my suit."

"No dear." Hannah said. "The outside temperature fell dramatically last night. We had about six inches of snow. The heating system struggled to keep up."

"What is snow?" Reli asked.

"The coolest thing ever!" Leanna exclaimed.

"Water droplets freezing in a fractal pattern then precipitating from the sky." Harry said.

"You got that from Auntie Tali!" Leanna accused as she went to the cupboard near the door where the cold weather gear was stored.

"Reli, do you want to see the snow?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Admiral." Reli replied nerviously.

"Reli, you can call me Hannah." The older woman advised. "If you want, you can even call me Oma like Harry and Leanna do."

"Um.. Ok… Hannah." Reli replied softly.

"Come on!" Leanna said excitedly, having pulled on a jacket and scarf.

A slightly confused Reli followed Leanna and Harry, who were both now dressed in cold weather gear, out of the cabin and stopped in amazement. Everything was… white. All the trees and grass were covered in the pure white snow. Leanna ran forward and jumped into a snow drift where there had just been grass the afternoon before.

An hour and a half later Hannah emerged from the Cabin to call the children in. The front lawn was vastly different when they children had gone out.

"Time to come in, kids." Hannah called. "Harry, Leanna, you stay out any longer and you'll catch a cold."

Leanna skipped up to Hannah from where she had been finishing her snow figures and gave her Oma a hug. Hannah recognised most of the senior Normandy crew in the row of snow figures. Wrex was hard to miss and Garrus was quite well done, but the best figures were Tali, John and Liara.

Harry and Reli were making their way from where they had built their snow castle. And it was an impressive castle, which had cleared most of the snow not used by Leanna from the lawn. Almost three quarters the height of Harry and Reli, it had towers, palisades and a central courtyard. As they walked past, Harry and Reli were having a conversation about the construction of the snow castle, which sounded like a mix of advanced material physics and structural engineering. It was the kind of conversation she expected from her Quarian R&D team.

TBC…


End file.
